Sorpresivo Halloween
by BreakMinds
Summary: Porque Izuku no sabía que sorpresa le esperaba durante esa noche... Y sobre todo si su acompañante era Bakugou Katsuki, el licántropo más agresivo y territorial que habitaba en el lugar. También subida en Wattpad.
1. Capítulo 00

**Sorpresivo Halloween **

**"Porque Izuku no sabía que sorpresa le esperaba durante esa noche... Y sobre todo si su acompañante era Bakugou Katsuki, el licántropo más agresivo y territorial que habitaba en el lugar.**"

.

.

.

.

Presencia de Lemon, Hard.

Contenido YAOI (chicoxchico) estás previamente advertido en caso de que no compartas este tipo de género.

Katsudeku

No copies, todos merecemos tener nuestro debido respeto a lo que publicamos.

No tiene relación con Bienvenido a Leffitsing.


	2. Capítulo 01

Era una noche fría y brumosa. Los vientos sollozaban y las hojas de los árboles sufrían ante las presencias que pronto vendrían.

Esa noche, era la más esperada por todos. Tanto para humanos **como para las criaturas habitantes del más allá. **

Los portales abrían paso en puntos específicos de cada ciudad, trayendo consigo la pura desgracia en vida.

Esta era la única noche en la que podían salir con tranquilidad. Se confundían con el resto, que solían hacer el inútil intento de imitarlos.

Aquello no se consiguiria, a menos de que la muerte se los llevara hacia sus terrenos de la desgracia.

La única noche en el que los seres de ultratumba salían a rememorar su causa de muerte y en donde también, otro tipo de criaturas cruzaba el portal en busca de saciar su sed de sangre.

**Esto es Halloween, la víspera de todos los muertos. **

.

.

.

Se suele decir que cuando una persona fallece, ésta automáticamente se dirige al cielo si está libre de pecados.

Eso no es así, la palabrería humana suele decir mucho, mas no poder demostrar nada.

Por muy religioso y honesto, el destino será igual a una persona manchada de pecados.

Luego de la muerte, la esencia, el alma en sí se dirige sólo a un punto.

**El punto cero**; donde la vida misma se crea.

Y es ahí donde las almas se dirigen a una nueva vida, desesperadas, en busca de más.

Existen una infinidad de mundos y entre ellos, existe un mundo en particular que está conectado hacia el mundo humano de manera constante.

Los demonios, sombras, criaturas vampíricas, licántropos y una infinidad de especies conviven constantemente en ese mundo que roza el de la humanidad tanto como el astral.

A ese mundo le suelen decir **Leffitsing**, cuyo significado en aquella lengua totalmente desconocida por el humano significa **eterna vida verdadera.**

Y qué sorpresa se llevó Izuku Midoriya cuando cobro la conciencia en aquel mundo, que no se parecía en nada a aquel paraíso del que tanto hablaban cuando estaba vivo.

La niebla era constante y aquellos edificios extraños era algo nuevo para él.

Edificios con estructuras nunca antes vistas, que a su vista causaba excesiva ansiedad y misterio.

Era simplemente otra vida, una nueva vida en Leffitsing.

—Fíjate por donde caminas, imbécil. —gruñó aquel día un licántropo al sentir el roce de los hombros de aquella sombra (fantasma) confundida.

Aquella sombra peliverde se encontraba en medio de la ciudad observando a los demonios, vampiros, licántropos, entre otras especies caminar como si nada.

Como si se tratase de un día cotidiano.

Estaba muy confundido y tenía miedo. Sus ojos jade llorosos delataban el temor que sentía en aquellos instantes a sus alrededores.

Parpadeó y entonces escuchó a aquel licántropo malhumorado.

—Y-yo lo siento mucho... ¿P-podría ayudarme por favor? —preguntó con timidez sin dejar de mirar sus zapatos rojos ahora desgastados, mientras sentía la enorme presencia intimidante frente a él.

Aquel licántropo de cabellos rubios ceniza detuvo su paso y alzó una ceja.

—¿Hah? —soltó, con sus manos en los bolsillos. —No se me da la maldita gana, piérdete. —Izuku escuchó esa voz ronca entrar a sus oídos, mientras sentía como se alejaba, quedando solo de nuevo.

—¡E-espere, por favor! —Lo había jalado de su abrigo verdoso sin pensar, logrando detener el paso de aquel licántropo.

—¡SACA TUS MALDITAS MANOS DE MI ABRIGO AHORA MISMO, ESPECTRO DE MIERDA! —Bramó colérico, mientras le amenazaba con sus enormes garras negras a centímetros del cuello de aquella sombra indefensa. —¡TE MATARÉ, BASTARDO! —continuó, observando cómo éste le soltaba de inmediato, asustado.

—Bueno, si al menos te pudiera matar... —agregó con pesadez acomodando su abrigo, observando al pecoso temblar y sollozar con miedo ante su actuar.

—Y-yo prometo ser obediente y no causarle molestias, señor... ¡Pero por favor, ayúdeme! —rogó mientras le miraba con confusión.

—¡Ahhhhh! —gruñó cansado, mirando hacia el cielo de tonalidades lilas.

Entonces pensó:

Un sirviente no me vendría nada mal.

Y sonrió con malicia.

Regresó su vista molesta hacia la sombra que esperaba su respuesta.

—Que molesto eres, inútil. —gruñó mientras se rascaba con dureza la nuca.

—Supongo que no me dejaras en paz aunque me vaya. —agregó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, observándolo de pies a cabeza. —Está bien, puedes venir conmigo bastardo, pero a cambio tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga. —dijo esto último con una sonrisa perversa enseñando sus enormes colmillos. —Y sin peros, espectro de mierda.

—¡Sí, yo prometo no causarle molestias señor! —exclamó Izuku mientras adelantaba su paso para avanzar a su lado.

— ¡Oye oye! —exclamó el rubio. —Tú no puedes caminar a mi lado, los espectros inútiles como tú deben caminar detrás de mí. —dijo empujándolo para continuar su paso con sus manos en los bolsillos, observando por el rabillo del ojo como la confundida sombra le seguía sin rechistar.

.

.

.

Y así había conocido a su acompañante, con el que solía vagar por ese mundo, siempre obediente y tratando de no causarle molestias al mayor.

Le cocinaba extraños platos que el rubio le pedía, le lavaba su ropa, mantenía su pequeña morada en la que vivían en lo profundo del bosque impecable, iba a los mandados aún en lugares peligrosos.

De alguna u otra manera se las arreglaba para salir ileso.

Además, le debía hacer masajes en los pies y hombros tres veces al día.

Habían pasado meses así, hasta que pasó algo que hizo cambiar notablemente la paz en su relación.

Izuku era muy curioso y nunca llenaba su saciedad para aprender cosas nuevas.

Un día, mientras cumplía un mandado de Bakugou tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Todoroki, un vampiro muy sabio que sabía muchas cosas sobre Leffitsing.

Él pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca, lugar que a Izuku le encantaba visitar a escondidas del licántropo.

La pequeña sombra iba constantemente hacia la biblioteca apenas Bakugou le enviaba por mandados.

—Si tienes más dudas respecto a este mundo puedes venir a mi casa, Midoriya. Yo he recopilado mucha información interesante desde que desperté en este cuerpo. —Le hablaba con suavidad el joven vampiro Todoroki, ambos saliendo de la biblioteca.

—¡Eso estaría excelente, Todoroki-kun, por favor dame tu dirección! —habló con entusiasmo, mientras cogía un lápiz de sus bolsillos y abría su bloc de notas gastado que había encontrado en Halloween, cuando había regresado por unas horas al mundo humano.

Todoroki de manera automática comenzó a dibujar un pequeño mapa en aquel bloc de notas, entregándolo con una sonrisa calmada al de ojos esmeraldas.

—Visitame cuando quieras, eres bienvenido. —Le sonrió.

—¡Ahhh! Con esto podré informarme mucho mejor. —agregó Izuku entusiasmado, observando con ilusión aquella dirección.

— ¡¡CON QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS, MALDITO DEKU!!

Un enorme lobo corría hacia su posición desde la lejanía.

Izuku tuvo un enorme escalofrío a lo largo de toda su columna y entonces, escondió de inmediato su bloc de notas en sus bolsillos.

— ¡Ho-hola, Kacchan! —saludo tembloroso, fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

Bakugou apenas llegó a su lugar, volvió a su forma original.

— ¿¡QUÉ MIERDAS HACES AQUÍ!? —exclamó, furiosos. —Supongo que ya cumpliste con mi mandado. —dijo ya más calmado, con una ceja alzada.

— ¡Ah! Y-yo ahora iba a eso, hehe. —Le sonrió de manera nerviosa, entonces aclaró su garganta. —B-bueno, si me disculpan, t-tengo que irme...

Con cuidado avanzó por un lado de Bakugou.

— ¿A dónde mierda crees que vas, Deku? —gruñó, tomándolo rápidamente del cuello de su capucha blanca, jalandolo hacia él con brusquedad.

—A por el mandad-do. —susurró, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. El rostro de Katsuki enfurecido estaba muy cercano al suyo, obligandolo a mirarle.

Intentaba desviar la mirada, pero enserio que no podía, sentía que le iría peor si lo hacía.

—Estás huyendo, maldita sabandija.

Todoroki aclaró su garganta. —No me parece correcto que trates así a Midoriya.

— ¡Tú no te entrometas, dos caras de mierda! —gruñó. —Está porquería es mi maldita mascota, no tiene porqué estar aquí hablándole a un chupasangre de mierda como tú.

—¿Escuché bien? —respondió Todoroki, de manera frívola. —¿A quién crees que llamas chupasangre, perro inepto?

Sus ojos escarlatas apuntaron con furia hacia el bicolor quien se mantenía en su lugar.

—¿¿¡¡CÓMO ME HAS DICHO!!?? —gruñó colérico, lanzando a Izuku lejos para enfrentarse al vampiro. —¿¡QUIERES SENTIR CÓMO MIS GARRAS DESGARRAN TUS OJOS Y GARGANTA!? ¡¿HAH?!

—Adelante, veamos quien cae primero, bestia.

—¡¡CHICOS, CHICOS, NO!! —intervino Izuku asustado, aproximándose hacia el rubio, pues sabía que quien lanzaría el primer ataque sería él. —¡Kacchan, vamos a casa! —jalaba de su brazo

—¡¡NO INTERVENGAS, BASTARDO!! —exclamó, empujándolo con furia.

Un demonio que pasaba por ahí comiendo dulces, observó una buena cantidad de gente observando quién sabe qué.

Con curiosidad avanzó abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

— ¡Hey, hermano! —exclamó, interviniendo. — ¿Qué hacen? —dijo sonriente, mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Katsuki de manera muy relajada y natural. —Hombre, sí que gritas fuerte, mira toda la gente que está alrededor mirando tu escenita de celos. —continuó observando a Bakugou.

—¡NO SON ESCENAS DE CELOS, KAMINARI DE MIERDA! —exclamó furico.

El de ojos ambarinos parpadeó. —¿Ah no? Creí que sí. —respondió. —Hola Todoroki, ¿cómo has estado viejo?

—Bien. —respondio neutral.

—¿Que no son escenas de celos? Ese licántropo es demasiado obvio.

—Sí, además fíjate cómo tiene su cola de erizada.

—Y cómo trató al chico... Parece que quien lleva la relación es el lobo.

—Nah, yo creo que el chico sombra es quien la lleva, pero a su manera.

—Imposible. Está más que claro que es un triangulo amoroso.

—Esa también es una posibilidad.

Cuchicheaban todas las criaturas a su alrededor, sin despegar la vista de la escena.

— ¿¡QUIÉN MIERDA SE CREEN QUE SON PARA VENIR A HABLAR Y METERSE DONDE NO LES INCUMBE, MALDITAS ESCORIAS!? —exclamó avergonzado, lanzándose hacia todos. —¡¡LOS MATARÉ!!

Una vez se callaron mas no se iban, chasqueo la lengua.

Avergonzado tomó a Izuku del cuello de su capucha y lo arrastró con velocidad a lo largo de la ciudad.

Estaba cabreado, muy cabreado.

Lo acorralo apenas pudo en un callejón desolado.

—¿¡Qué mierda se supone que hacías ahí!? —gruñó, apegandolo contra la pared con furia.

—Y-yo solo estaba leyendo en la biblioteca, Kacchan... —respondió asustado. —Y como es costumbre, me encontré con Todoroki-kun...

—¿HAH? —soltó. —¡¿Y como es costumbre?!

Mierda, la había cagado.

—Ah, eh, sí... —soltó, sudando frío. —Con Todoroki-kun nos conocemos hace algún tiempo, Kacchan...

—¿Y por qué demonios yo no estaba enterado de esta mierda?

—Y-yo pe-pensé que no te importaría. —susurró, agachando su cabeza, para así evitar la mirada furica del licántropo sobre él.

Katsuki soltó una carcajada cínica.

—No sabía que mi maldita mascota era un infiel de mierda. —escuchó Izuku. —Te dejo solo cinco putos segundos y ya le estás moviendo la cola al bastardo mitad-mitad. —gruñó, jalandolo del cuello con rudeza.

—¡No es lo que piensas, Kacchan! —exclamó Izuku.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó. —Entonces, ¿qué se supone que anotó el bastardo en tu maldito cuaderno, Deku?

—Ah. —Izuku pensaba que Katsuki no habia alcanzado a observar aquello. —Solo fue... —soltó en un susurró.

—¡¿Solo fue qué?! ¡Habla por un demonio!

Izuku suspiró, totalmente acorralado. —Fue su dirección... —murmuró. —Todoroki-kun sólo quería hablarme de Leffitsing, él dijo que tenía mucha información útil en su casa.

Entonces Bakugou extendió la palma de su mano, sin quitar su vista asesina sobre él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Entrega tu maldito bloc.

—¿Pero por qué? —se atrevió a preguntar, entonces Katsuki comenzo a enseñarle sus colmillos. —E-está bien, está bien... —dijo junto a un suspiro de rendición, mientras buscaba su bloc en su bolsillo. —Ahí está...

Katsuki apenas recibió aquello, lo trituró para acabar haciendolo añicos.

—Tú lo que quieres es verme cabreado. —dijo. —Sabes perfectamente que tengo una seria rivalidad con los chupasangre, sobre todo con ese bastardo y tú, que se supone que eres mi maldita mascota, que me debe fidelidad vas a hacer vida social con él. —continuaba, con su ceño extremadamente fruncido. —¡CUANDO DEBERÍAS ESTAR CUMPLIENDO LOS MALDITOS MANDADOS!

—No fue con esa intención, Kacchan... Yo simplemente me hice amigo de él. Además el me ha aclarado muchas de las dudas que tenía sobre Leffitsing. —explicaba, de manera suave.

—Y si tanto te urge, ¿¡porqué mierda no me preguntas a mí!? —exclamó. —¿¡ACASO ESTOY PINTADO, QUE NO EXISTO!?

—P-pero Kacchan, la última vez que lo hice dijiste que me matarías... —dijo con leves temblores observando aquellas escarlatas asesinas.

—¡Eso fue hace meses, joder! —exclamó frustrado. —¡¡TÚ REALMENTE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE NADA, DE NI UNA PUTA MIERDA!!

—¿Eh? —soltó Izuku confundido. —¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—ARGHHHH. —Comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, respirando tan fuerte que se escuchaba desde la lejanía.

—K-kacchan... —murmuró preocupado, acercándose lentamente.

Entonces Bakugou lo tomó de la muñeca y lo empujó otra vez contra la pared.

De un instante a otro, lo cogió del mentón y giró su cabeza hacia un lado.

Entonces, marcó sus colmillos con furia y deseo en su terso cuello.

—¡AHH! —exclamó Izuku con dolor, sintiendo como la mordida de Bakugou era cada vez más potente.

Una vez acabó, el licántropo saboreando la sangre que tenía en sus labios de su compañero le miró.

—¿Q-que rayos hiciste? —preguntó Izuku, enfadado. Su ceño estaba fruncido, debido al dolor y la ira mezcladas, con su mano derecha tocando la herida de su cuello.

—Te marco, maldita sea. —respondió. —Eres mi maldita mascota, recuerdalo. Ningún hijo de puta se pasará de listo y te robará de mí lado, Deku de mierda.

Izuku cansado, no supo cómo responder a eso...

No lo entendía, era la primera vez que veía a su compañero así.

Tenía un mar de emociones difíciles de entender y controlar.

Simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Yo no te entiendo... —susurró, confundido. —Me voy a casa. —dijo, comenzando a volar lentamente.

—¡Haz la mierda que quieras! —gruñó el licántropo, corriendo en la dirección contraria.

**Estúpido Deku...**

**¡Estúpido Kacchan! **


End file.
